Dime Que Me Amas
by Presea Lancelot
Summary: Oliver y Cedric se conocen porque sus padres los han comprometido en matrimonio. Oliver no tiene tiempo para 'tonterias' pero Cedric tiene que hacerle ver que no es cualquier 'tonto'. ¿Oliver lo mirara ahora que juega Quidditch 1er fic mio T.T .Pareja
1. Prologo

**Dime Que Me Amas**

**Por:** Presea Lancelot

**Pareja:** OliverxCedric

**Advertencias:** _este fic contiene shonen ai y esta, dizque, escrito por mi._

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter y todos sus derechos le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solohago esto sin fines de lucro_

**Prologo **

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**M**ediodía. En una casa campestre de la comunidad mágica. Día importantísimo para dos familias.

vamos, querida, apúrate que ya deben estar esperándonos

voy, amor, ya voy

Una mujer de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color bajaba de unas ecaleras señoriales encontrándose con su esposo, un hombre de elegante aspecto de piel blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules.

cariño, se nos hace tarde, por favor, dime que ya estas lista

La mujer sonrió negando con la cabeza

eres imposible, Michael – se acomodo la chalina – estoy lista, anda, ya podemos irnos – su esposo sonrió y le abrazó conduciéndola a la salida.

**&**

**&**

**&**

¿ya llegaron, cariño- sin transición - Ya se tardaron¿no crees?

Amos- una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos café miro a su esposo divertida – no se porque estas tan nervioso, solo es una reunión

¡pero no es cualquier reunión! – Amos Diggory comenzó a caminar en círculos – es… ¡es algo que afectara el futuro de nuestro hijo!

La mujer le detuvo la marcha

solo es la cena de su compromiso. Nada malo

¡por eso! Estas como el cuando deben tomar más en serio esto¿se han dado cuenta de que…?

señores – una elfina entro a esa habitación haciendo profunda reverencia. Los esposos la miraron – los invitados de los señores han llegado y los esperan en la sala.

oh, si, oh, si -la mujer tomó el control ante el nerviosismo mayor de su esposo

diles que ya vamos – la elfina salio y la mujer tomó a Amos del brazo – andando, querido, ellos nos esperan

Amos cabeceo

¿le dijiste a Cedric que bajara en cuanto llegaran?

Cedric sabe que hacer, no te preocupes

mi muchacho – al hombre se le inflamo el pecho de orgullo – estoy seguro que el jamás nos decepcionara. Hasta ahorita no lo ha hecho

tienes razón

La pareja salio.

**&**

**&**

**&**

¡Amos Diggory!

¡Michael Wood! – los hombres se abrazaron y las mujeres se saludaron con un cariño mas discreto

no sabes lo feliz que me siento de verte de nuevo – Michael fue hacia su esposa - Carol y yo contábamos los días para regresar

cierto, estuvieron mucho tiempo en Escocia – menciono Lena, la esposa de Amos.

si, ya saben, esto de el trabajo no ha sido fácil y menos tanto tiempo sin vernos – menciono Michael ¡pero dejemos temas tristes!

Amos hizo una seña a la pareja para que sentaran y fue cuando notó en un pequeño de al menos nueve años, cabello negro y ojos azules que sostenía fuertemente, en sus manos, una bonita caja envuelta.

este debe ser…

si – ahora Michael sentía su pecho inflamarse – este es mi hijo. – miró al niño – Oliver, te presento al señor Amos Diggory; saluda, hijo

Amos, sonriente, se inclinó un poco ante el pequeño y le tomo la mano. Oliver miraba, impasible, y se limitó a decir _"mucho gusto"_ e inclinar la cabeza.

un hombrecito, sin duda – Amos giró la cabeza y luego la volvió a su lugar ¿crees que ya sea conveniente que estos pequeños se conozcan?

por supuesto – Michael se froto las manos y su esposa le sonrió. El momento había llegado.

Amos se hizo a un lado y dejo ver a un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos negros, sonrisa amable y de un porte, no había otra palabra para describirlo, encantador. También sostenía una caja envuelta.

Cedric, te presento a Oliver Wood

Oliver – Michael hablo solemnemente – te presento a Cedric… y espero que te lleves bien con el

tendrán que hacerlo – rectifico Amos y los cuatro adultos soltaron las carcajadas

bueno, dejemos que se conozcan, nosotros vamos a contarnos cosas aburridas

me parece una excelente idea, Lena – Carol se puso en pie

¡perfecto! Cedric¿Por qué no llevas a Oliver al jardín?

si, y dejen esos regalos aquí, después de la comida podemos ver que presentes se han hecho – Michael sonrió aun mas que Amos y no notó la cara de fastidio de Oliver.

vamos, Oliver, ve con Cedric y jueguen sin limites

Oliver inclino la cabeza a lo dicho por su madre y siguió a un amable Cedric que lo conducía a una salida por la izquierda. Los adultos los siguieron con la mirada hasta que salieron de ahí y se miraron felices y orgullosos. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca.

Amos, Michael, Lena y Carol tenían años de conocerse, unos podrían decir que desde el colegio los cuatro eran inseparables, pero pocos sabían que se conocían de mucho más atrás; cuando ellos apenas y balbuceaban cosas incoherentes y que se volvieron unidos al crecer. Las familias de ellos también los habían reunido así con una sola cosa en mente: Matrimonio.

Aunque claro, ellos no lo supieron si no hasta años después, cuando ya sostenían una relación establecida de parejas para que luego sus padres les explicaran la 'historia'. Tan simple, tan común, la limpieza de la sangre. Ellos habían comenzado a notar que los muggles habían comenzado a ocupar mas en sus vidas y que aquellos magos con gran linaje en su sangre se estaban perdiendo. Para solucionar eso, ellos decidieron crear el compromiso y asegurarse que los futuros magos hicieran lo mismo. Los cuatro prometieron seguir con la tradición.

Michael y Carol habían sido los primeros en casarse y la mujer prontamente – al mes, supo que esperaba un heredero. Amos y Lena se casaron en cuanto el niño de sus amigos habían nacido y tiempo después ellos también anunciaban la llegada de un heredero, o heredera, por parte de los Diggory. Amos estaba seguro que su esposa iba a dar a luz a una hermosa niña y, por eso, firmo un contrato mágico con Michael poniendo en compromiso a su futura _"hija"_ con Oliver Wood.

Claro, en cuanto nació su hijo todos se llevaron menuda sorpresa, pero eso no cambiaba los planes, el contrato mágico había sido firmado y nada podría revocarlo; además, no era tan malo ni algo que fuera del otro mundo. En la comunidad mágica era algo normal la relación entre magos y hasta el embarazo masculino. Solo que ellos no habían sido testigos tan cercanos.

Aunque cuando los bebes estuvieron juntos olvidaron todo y comenzaron a planear como y cuando se conocerían ya con más edad, que les dirían y explicarles todo con calma. Ellos, a diferencia de sus padres, se mostraron de acuerdo en mencionar a sus hijos, desde un principio, que debían casarse por el bien de las familias.

Tres años más tarde Carol daba a luz a una hermosa niña rubia y Lena a unos gemelos. Nuevamente se convino el trato. Aunque nadie esperaba lo que sucedería al año siguiente, Michael y Carol debían partir a Escocia a resolver unos asuntos de trabajo y debían permanecer ahí, por lo menos, unos cuatro años. Se mantuvieron en contacto aun con la distancia y un día les anunciaron a los Diggory que volvían con un Oliver ya preparado. Los Diggory dijeron que su hijo también estaba listo.

Amos propuso un brindis en cuanto llegaron a la biblioteca y todos aceptaron gustosos. A partir de ese momento, pensaban, sus sueños comenzaban a hacerse realidad. Aunque...

**&**

**&**

**&**

con que tu eres Cedric… mi prometido - Oliver miraba molesto al niño una vez afuera y asegurándose que nadie los viera – te diré que no tengo la mínima emoción hacia ti. Tonto.

Cedric abrió sus ojos negros de impresión, apretó los puños suavemente y sonrió extrañamente.

pues yo me siento muy emocionado, 'cariño' – en el tono se notaba la ironía. Oliver lo miro más ceñudo aun. Cedric no se quedo atrás.

…Claro, los padres no contaban con la 'reacción' de sus retoños.

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

**&**

Bien, aquí esta el prologo de mi primer fic en Harry Potter. Esperare sus comentarios ya sea para criticas, jitomatazos o lo que gusten. Nos vemos.


	2. De Regalos y Sorpresas

**Dime Que Me Amas**

**Por:** Presea Lancelot

**Capitulo 1.-** **_"De Regalos y Sorpresas"_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**M**uy bien, el duelo de miradas continuó unos momentos, hasta que el pequeño Cedric, simplemente sonrió con altivez y dio media vuelta dejando a su 'rival' algo confundido.

"-vaya, pero¿Qué se podía esperar si no que fueras un cobarde? – Cedric giro la cabeza en un movimiento elegante

"-disculpa¿a que se debe el que me nombres con tan horrible apelativo? Hasta donde yo se, tu no sabes nada de mi y, en cambio, yo ya tengo una muy clara idea acerca tuyo

"-uy, si – Oliver se acerco al insolente con mirada molesta- ¿y que clase de _'clara idea'_ tienes mío, niño tonto?

"-¿para que quieres conocer la idea formada por un… tonto? – Cedric habia hablado en un tono muy sardónico sacando cada vez mas a Wood de sus casillas. Pero el pequeño Diggory no quiso conformarse con eso si no que se acerco mas a ese que lo llamaba así sin conocerlo - ¿no me digas que te interesa lo que pienso?

Por alguna razón, ese movimiento y la forma en como habia hablado Cedric, habian puesto muy nervioso a Oliver, quien comenzó a sentirse algo abrumado y con la cara caliente.

En efecto, se habia sonrojado sin saberlo.

"-vaya, me halaga que mi prometido se interese en lo que pienso – Oliver escucho esto con burla

"-¡a mi no me importa lo que pienses o dejes de pensar! – se alejo de Cedric mas molesto aun - ¡y desde ahora te digo que no eres mi prometido porque no me gustaría casarme con alguien tan tonto como tu! – y salio corriendo hacia una pare del jardín.

Cedric sintio como sus mejillas se encarnaban como las cerezas, a pesar de el pequeño triunfo que habia obtenido, el chico al que habia intentado ofender era mas terco y orgulloso de lo que le habia parecido. Tenia que pensar en algo y pronto, sus padres siempre le habian dicho que el compromiso con el hijo de los Wood era un suceso que esperaban ansiosos y en el cual decían que el no fallaría. Y así seria, a pesar de ser tan joven, el, Cedric Diggory, cumpliría con las tradiciones familiares aunque la vida se le fuese en ello.

Oliver dejo de correr y subió rápidamente a la copa del primer árbol que vio, debía ordenar sus ideas. Sudaba su frente y la seco con su pañuelo, pero a pesar de todo, aun sentía su cara muy caliente y no entendía el porque, solo sabia que podía relacionarlo con el 'altercado'que haba tenido con ese niño Cedric.

"-Cedric Diggory – Oliver escupió el nombre con rencor.

El mocoso ese lo habia hecho callar y le habia desafiado¡estúpido niño!

"-es un tonto

Esa sonrisa burlesca y llena de superioridad que le mostrara, esos ademanes educados y elegantes que disfrazaban desprecio… el niño, a pesar de todo, si parecia de peligro. Oliver apoyo la cara, molesto, en las manos y los codos en las rodillas. ¡Como detestaba que eso le sucediera! Su padre siempre le habia hablado de que estaba comprometido en matrimonio con el primogénito de sus mejores amigos, incluso, le habia mostrado fotos de cuando el era bebe y se veía a un bebe mas pequeño a un lado de el.

Pero siempre pensó que seria una locura, una chifladura ma de su padre y que pronto la olvidaría como siempre olvidaba varias promesas que le hacia. Oliver, a pesar de todo, siempre habia sentido una gran pasión por el deporte mágico mas famoso: el quidditch. Desde la primera vez que sus padres lo llevaran a un estadio, el quedo maravillado, aunque claro, no era cualquier partido si no las finales de quidditch ¡gloria divina para los verdaderos amantes de ese deporte!

Oliver siempre podía recordar ese furor, esa alegría que se palpaba en el aire, la adrenalina que los jugadores dejaban ver en cada una de sus jugadas y complicadas estrategias, el bullicio de millones de personas reunidas solo para apoyar a su equipo favorito, maravillarse y sentir toda ese energía en fondo tu ser. Ese dia, Oliver no solo habia quedado prendado, estaba loco de amor por eso que el presenciaba¡estaba enamorado del quidditch!

Pero ahora… ahora veía con enojo y desencanto sus perspectivas, ahora ya sabia que sus padres hablaban muy en serio con respecto a su compromiso, la prueba estaba en que acababa de conocer a su peor pesadilla hecha humano, su verdugo con vestimenta fina y cabellos negros, su sentencia con voz tranquila, sus temores con nombre propio: Cedric Diggory habia aparecido para demostrarle que el infierno existía.

"-pero no me dejare vencer – murmuro dejando sus posición – luchare contra ese tonto y así podré seguir con mi tranquila vida – sonrió satisfecho- para así convertirme en uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch

"-vaya, ya era hora de que aparecieras, Oliver –Michael Wood disimulaba totalmente la molestia que sentía en esos momentos – por un momento creíamos que te habías perdido ya que, cuando te mandamos buscar, no te encontramos con Cedric

Oliver vio como el susodicho, que se encontraba sentado en medio de sus padres, le sonreía algo burlón.

"-perdón, padre, pero es que quería conocer mas el jardín y ver lo hermoso que era

"-¿solo¿Por qué no permitiste que Cedric te lo mostrara? – Oliver enrojeció de vergüenza… ya se las pagaría ese tonto de Diggory.

"-si se me permite hablar – la voz cándida de Cedric atrajo la atención de todos – he de decirle señor Wood que, mi prometido, el joven Oliver, me pidió expresamente conocer el jardín y yo, queriendo complacer a mi futuro marido desde hoy, le permití que se alejara a sus anchas

Los adultos sonrieron ante la sencillez, candidad y ternura con que se expresaba Cedric, sin mencionar el hecho en que mencionara _"mi prometido"_, y cuatro pechos de inflaron de orgullo. Los Diggory, por tener a un hijo tan dócil y perfecto. Los Wood, ante el hecho de que Cedric era el mejor partido que existía para su pequeño.

"-eres muy amable, Cedric –Michael vio con un ya merecido cariño al pequeño- y creo que Oliver agradecerá tu gesto como se debe¿verdad, hijo? – a pesar del amable tono, Oliver supo que su padre estaba molesto con el

"-claro, padre –se adelanto un poco e hizo una venia caballeresca. – agradezco a Cedric el haber comprendido mis deseos y agradezco a los señores Diggory por su amabilidad y comprensión

"-no hay porque – respondió, afable, Amos mirando a su esposa - ¿verdad, querida?

"-así es, querido

Oliver hizo otra venia mirando de reojo, y con rencor, a Cedric quien le devolvió una mirada de altivez.

"-bien, bien¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa? Me parece que ya todo esta listo

"-bueno, mi querido Amos, vayamos si así lo quieres

"-pues así lo quiero mi buen Michael, vamos todos – y se pusieron en pie caminando hacia el comedor en encantadora conversación acerca de el suceso presentado por parte de los niños.

Al final de la marcha, Oliver y Cedric caminaban en pose altiva. Aunque Cedric la hacia mas notable logrando que Oliver lo mirara mas ceñudo que anteriormente, gesto que tuvo que eliminar cuando Amos se dirigió a el diciéndole donde iba a sentarse. Justamente a lado de Cedric.

Si bien la comida era realmente apetitosa y exquisita, los niños no lo notaron. Por debajo de la mesa se atacaban disimuladamente, ya sea por golpes, pellizcos, pinchazos de tenedor o cuchillo, o ataques de pies. Para cuando llegaron al postre, estaban tan adoloridos de brazos y piernas y de disimular gestos de dolor y ahogar gritos, que prefirieron darse una tregua para comer ese dulce, tomar agua y reposar unos minutos en santa paz con sus silenciosas lamentaciones.

Al levantarse de la mesa, cada uno se reunió en medio de sus padres alargando la tregua, los efectos de ese ataque se estaban dando muy pronto. Volvieron, ambas familias, a la sala.

"-bien¿Qué les parece si estos dos pequeños ya reciben sus respectivos regalos?

"-excelente propuesta, Michael, justamente iba yo a proponerla

"-ah, mi buen amigo, es que las mentes geniales, piensan igual – y soltaron la carcajada

"-bueno, bueno, ya – Lena intervino con un gesto gracioso – dejen que los niños reciban ya

"-muy cierto – Carol tomó la palabra - ¿Qué les parece que Oliver sea el primero?

"-es una propuesta deliciosa, Carol – festejo Amos – realmente deliciosa

"-mi esposa es increíble – Michael beso la mano de su mujer

"-pues te diré que yo no tengo queja de la mía – Amos tambien hacia el mismo gesto a Lena

"-anda, Oliver – la mujer le entrego al niño la caja que sostenía, al llegar – entrégale el regalo a tu prometido – esta palabra hizo que Oliver frunciera el ceño.

Pero tomo la caja y camino hasta el centro de la sala donde Cedric llego segundos después.

"-aquí tienes – dijo en voz baja y estirando las manos ofreciendo el regalo.

A pesar de la frialdad, Cedric sonrió y tomo la cajita, luego miro a sus padres y pidió permiso, con la mirada, para ver si podía abrir el presente. Sus padres le animaron con gestos. Entusiasmado la abrió y desato los lazos, logrando encontrarse con algo que logro hacerlo sonreir. Un pequeño gato color gris maullaba y todos aplaudieron. Ahora era el turno de Cedric.

Oliver se quedo en el mismo lugar con mirada seria mientras veía como Cedric volvía a sus padres, dejaba el gatito con su madre y tomaba la caja que el tambien habia sostenido cuando le presentaron. Llego a el con una sincera sonrisa y las mejillas algo rosadas. Oliver suspiro resignado al ver como sus padres le animaban a que descubriese el contenido de el regalo, al hacerlo abrió ligeramente la boca. Era un cachorrito color blanco. El pequeño animal estaba muy feliz de estar en los brazos de su nuevo amo y todos rieron ante la escena. Los niños volvieron a sus antiguos sitios.

"-muy bien, muy bien – Amos fumaba mientras comenzaba a servir vino en cuatro copas – he de decir que estoy muy contento, pues al fin se ha dado la primera sesión

"-y con buenos resultados, - Michael se levanto para ayudar a su amigo repartiendo las copas – y espero que las otras nos resulten tan beneficiosas como esta

"-¿primera sesión? – Oliver no pudo contener la pregunta demostrando su estado en el rostro - ¿a que se refieren?

"-padre, madre – Cedric miraba alternativamente a sus progenitores con la misma curiosidad que su prometido - ¿acaso habrá mas sesiones como esta?

Los adultos se miraron entre si. Michael tomo la palabra.

"-claro¿pues que esperaban? Necesitan conocerse

"-escucha, Oliver – a pesar de que solo habia nombrado el nombre de su hijo, Carol tambien tuvo la atención de Cedric – cuando los prometidos se presentan se realizan tres regalos en tres sesiones, comenzando desde el momento que se reúnen entre estas formalidades

"-estos regalos tendrán diferentes presentaciones – Lena paso un brazo por los hombros de su pequeño – el primero debe ser de parte de los prometidos pero que sus padres pagaran

"-el segundo – Michael miraba su copa – debe ser uno que sea de uso casi personal de los prometidos y los padres no deben ver esta entrega, pues es privada

"-y el tercero – Amos no ocultaba su alegría en absoluto – es el mas importante, ya que sera la fiesta de compromiso de aquí a diez años en donde se entregara el anillo en una celebración donde estará toda la sociedad reunida

"-si, brindemos por esa futura fiesta

"-¡brindemos! – exclamaron los adultos entre risas.

Oliver y Cedric no sabían como reaccionar, sus cerebros trataban de abarcar semejante compromiso, tantas cosas y formalidades que tenían que hacer y presentar. ¿Regalos¿Reuniones¿Compromiso oficial¿Diez años? Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y se veían entre si como personas totalmente extrañas y que no querían conocer definitivamente. Era como si en ese momento los hubieran casado y les hubieran dicho que ya tenían que vivir juntos.

"-oigan, - Michael miraba todos – para ser mas condescendientes con nuestros muchachos¿porque no llevan mañana a Cedric al partido de quidditch que jugara Oliver con unos amigos? El es el capitán de su equipo¿sabían? Creo que es una buena manera de que se conozcan mas

"-oh, no lo sabia – Amos miró a Oliver – y estaremos encantados de ir y mi buen Ced mucho mas¿verdad, Cedric?

Cedric sonrió a su padre nerviosamente. El… ¿ir a apoyar a Oliver en un partido de quidditch?

"-claro, padre

"-pues estando así las cosas, los esperamos mañana a las once

"-ahí estaremos – respondió con una sonrisa Lena.

Oliver sintio como si un balde de agua le fuera arrojado imprevistamente, miro a Cedric quien tenia su misma mirada y no pudo evitar recordar la escena del jardín. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a el en un juego tan importante?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**-**

**-**

_Gracias por leer y esperare, ansiosa, sus comentarios, criticas, jitomatazos, flames, o lo que sea, de antemano, espero que sigan leyendo._


	3. Cuidado Con Lo Que Deseas

**Dime Que Me Amas **

**Por:** Presea Lancelot

**Capitulo 2.-_ "Cuidado con lo Que Deseas"_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

¡**M**alditos nervios¿Por qué rayos tenían que presentarse en esos momentos?

"-tranquilo, Oliver, no pasa nada, todo esta bien, no tienes porque sentirte así, todos tus compañeros están listos y esperan que tu lo estés¿lo estas?. Si, lo estoy¡bien!... bien…

Oliver caminaba de un lado a otro mientras se reprendía mentalmente por el nerviosismo; tenia así ya mas de veinte minutos y no lograba recuperar la tranquilidad y el aplomo que le caracterizaba.

"-¡buenos dias, Oliver!; ¿listo para tumbar a esos idiotas de sus escobas y dejarlos peor que un pan molido?

Oliver detuvo unos instantes su marcha para ver entrar al resto de los que conformaban su equipo; cuando el ultimo de ellos cerro la puerta del improvisado vestidor, volvió a lo suyo.

"-oye¿pero que te pasa? –el niño que habia saludado al entrar se encontraba realmente confundido

"-vamos, Steve, sabes bien que Oliver esta así por las finales

"-o mas bien, en cada partido; vamos, chicos, ya estamos acostumbrados¿o no?

"-Clara, tiene razón; mejor que Richie nos siga platicando acerca de ese viaje antes de que comience el partido

"-si, Rich, sigue

"-bueno – el aludido se sentó y todos le hicieron corro - ¿en que me quede,… ah, ya recordé, entonces a la mañana siguiente fuimos al lago…

Oliver fue a un rincón, se sentó y bajo la cabeza cavilando; faltaban minutos para que el partido comenzara, uno que habia esperado. Si bien sus padres lo habian llevado a vivir a Escocia, el habia estado unos meses viviendo con sus abuelos en Inglaterra por la competencia de quidditch en donde demostró aptitudes especiales y donde fue nombrado capitán de su equipo. Seis meses espectaculares. Sus compañeros de equipo, al principio, lo miraban _'raro'_ porque el siempre meditaba sus estrategias antes de cada partido, pero después ellos mismos dijeron que Oliver era muy maduro y aseguraban que llegaría a jugar para las avispas de Wimbourn o cualquier equipo que el desease. Era un excelente guardián.

Aunque hacia poco se enteraron que en uno de los equipos habia entrado un cazador que parecia imparable; ellos no habian tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra el y desde esa noticia se veía a Oliver entrenar con mas ahínco de que costumbre. Las finales eran contra ese equipo del niño cazador prodigio, en donde se le nombro capitán a pesar de haber entrado poco tiempo atrás.

Pero, no; eso no era la verdadera razón por la que Oliver se encontraba así; sus ojos azules se cerraron recordando lo sucedido minutos antes que sus compañeros llegaran…

_**&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. **_

"-Oliver, por aquí hijo – el niño fue a donde vio a sus padres.

Ya portaba su uniforme y se sentía como un imponente jugador a quien nadie podía vencer, es mas, esperaba ansioso a ese famoso cazador para demostrar que el pararía todas sus posibles anotaciones. Su equipo seria el vencedor de ese pequeño torneo y el seria designado como el jugador mas valioso.

Al llegar con sus padres, la sonrisa desapareció como por encanto. Los señores Diggory le saludaban felices y el solo supo una cosa. Que en ese caso Cedric tambien estaría.

"-Oliver¿Por qué no saludas a tu prometido? - ¡como le disgustaba escuchar esa palabra!

"-si, padre – Cedric lo miro con esa sonrisa que solo reservaba para el. De burla oculta ligeramente de cordialidad – hola, Cedric

"-hola, Oliver, me da gusto volver a verte; ¿sabes, me alegro que nuestros padres acordaran que pudiéramos vernos hoy

"-si, claro – aunque habia dicho eso entre dientes, le dio la impresión de que Cedric lo habia escuchado.

"-vaya¿tu muchacho es tímido, Michael?

"-¿Qué? No, para nada; han de ser los nervios por el partido; ya saben que es la final – obviamente eso fue una manera de disculparse ante la manera tan fría de Oliver.

"-es cierto – Carol sujetaba firmemente el brazo de su esposo - ¿Qué les parece si los dejamos solos unos momentos para que Cedric le diga unas palabras de animo a Oliver?

"-¡es una excelente idea! – Amos miró a su esposa- vamos, querida; dejemos a estos pequeños aquí unos instantes

"-lo mejor seria – Michael levanto una mano para hablar – que Oliver lleve a Cedric a la tienda donde se cambian los jugadores de su equipo; así tendrían mas privacidad¿no creen? – Oliver miró a su padre entre sorprendido y molesto.

"-pero,… ¿y los jugadores?

"-oh, no te preocupes por ellos, Lena; aun es muy temprano y esos pequeños llegaran casi al comienzo del partido, así que podrán disfrutar un momento a solas

"-siendo así; Cedric, ve con Oliver y dile unas palabras que demuestren tu apoyo

"-claro, padre – Oliver vio que su _'prometido'_ pensaba lo mismo que el respecto a la _'gran'_ idea.

"-Oliver, ten por seguro que tu prometido te dirá las palabras adecuadas - ¡y dale con eso! Al pobre ya le estaban tildando los nervios con esa palabra.

Oliver condujo a Cedric hasta la tienda; entraron y se miraron fijamente.

"-suerte

"-no necesito de tus estúpidas palabras

"-¿estu… pidas?

"-exacto, no se porque rayos a mis padres se les han aflojado los tornillos con todo esto que ellos llaman el _"compromiso"_ – Oliver manoteaba y puso una voz chillona con la ultima palabra – tu sabes bien que no me simpatizas

"-ya lo se, pero no esta de más desearte buenos augurios

"-pues yo no necesito de los tuyos – y se cruzo de brazos.

"-¡eres un…!

"-ya te dije que no me importa lo que digas o pienses, no me afecta en lo absoluto; así que mejor ya lárgate y ve a fingir porque tu presencia me fastidia – a cada palabra parecia que Cedric perdería el control – fuera

"-pero… tu… atrevido…

"-¿no me escuchaste¡vete¡no necesito nada de ti!

"-¡pues tal vez si!; escuche los comentarios respecto al capitán del otro equipo¿no has escuchado lo que dicen¡es un salvaje¡a herido a otros guardianes!

"-momento,… ¿Cómo sabes que mi puesto es el de guardián?

Cedric se callo y bajo la cabeza.

"-solo lo se… tienes que fijarte en que el hará…

"-¡entiende, tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer o no, yo soy capitán de este equipo y dudo que alguien como tu entienda algo acerca de un juego de quidditch; así que vete con tus rumores de cuarta que no los necesito para nada

"-¡idiota! – Oliver sintio una especie de temor al ver a Cedric tan descompuesto - ¿sabes una cosa, fui un verdadero tonto al preocuparme por ti y tratar de avisarte sobre ese jugador; no me gusta que lastimen a las personas, no importa quienes sean o hayan hecho; ¿pero sabes una cosa¡en este momento deseo que en el partido te rompan un brazo para que se te quite lo orgulloso!

Y Cedric salio de ahí a paso firme dejando a un impresionado Oliver.

_**&. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. Fin del Flash Back &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &. &.**_

Esos ojos negros centelleando furia, esos cabellos castaños erizándose por la energía desprendida, esas mejillas sonrojadas de enojo, todo eso no podía apartarse de su mente. No pensaba que ese chico Cedric tuviera ese carácter y mucho menos que pudiera expresarse de esa manera.

"-no tengo tiempo para eso… - Oliver meneo la cabeza ordenando sus pensamientos – debo concentrarme en el partido

"-ya es hora

Oliver abrió los ojos y se puso en pie al frente de su equipo en cuanto escucho a Steve, sus compañeros lo miraban extrañados ya que era Oliver quien generalmente les hablaba y decía unas palabras de aliento. Al salir al área designada como campo y ver a su equipo rival, todos presintieron que algo malo pasaría en el transcurso del partido.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Cedric distinguió el cabello negro y lacio de Oliver entre los niños que estaban en el campo, luego lo vio avanzar al centro donde se debía ver como empezarían el partido. Frunció el ceño. Aun estaba enojado por lo que Oliver le habia dicho; a pesar de todo, el si habia ido a desearle una buena suerte.

Marcus Flint, ese era el nombre del cazador que se habia ganado una combinación de mala y buena reputación; el niño era un poco mas grande de lo normal y tenia una cara de mal tipo a un milla de distancia; Cedric ya lo habia conocido y sentía algo de repulsión hacia el. Crispo los puños. Era un niño con quien uno no debía meterse o la pasaría muy mal.

Se escucho el silbatazo que daba comienzo al partido y vio como todos los jugadores se elevaban ocupando sus posiciones; sus ojos negros localizaron a Oliver y lo miro intensamente.

Pero Oliver se merecida ese mal trato y hasta mas, porque no habia querido escuchar razones.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Los ánimos estaban prendidos, el juego se estaba tornando algo mas fuerte de lo que usualmente un partido infantil lo era. Ese Marcus Flint parecia imparable, o al menos hasta que llegaba a la zona de anotación en donde, si bien habia ya anotado, también habian sido detenidos varios de sus lanzamientos.

Los golpeadores trataban de lanzarle las bludgers pero, por los nervios y las miradas que lanzaba, semejantes a serpientes o dragones, se ponían nerviosos y no hacían bien su trabajo. Todos estaban con nervios, miedos o alterados, pero no los capitanes de los equipos; habia cierta rivalidad entre Marcus y Oliver que el publico olvidaba a el resto de los jugadores. Marcus lanzaba con suma fuerza y cuando Oliver los detenía lo hacia de manera magistral. Es mas, los espectadores aplaudían tanto como cuando anotaba Marcus u Oliver los detenía. Eran los mejores.

Cedric no estuvo exento de esta emoción, a pesar de el enojo que le habia hecho pasar Oliver, cada que Marcus se acercaba, el rezaba para que Oliver los detuviera o que no los golpeara tan fuerte. En una de esas, Oliver habia estado a punto de caer y Cedric se sintio muy asustado.

"-el no es como los otros, el juega con verdadera pasión y sentimientos – Cedric no perdía de vista los movimientos de Oliver. Distinguía como daba ordenes a sus compañeros para atacar y avanzar en el marcador y se mostraba fuerte y autoritario; esa fuerza lo habia impresionado – sus amigos solo juegan porque si, pero para el… para el este juego debe ser su vida.

Se mordió los labios ante estos pensamientos, ese niño los ocupaba desde que lo conociera; aunque la mayoría habian sido malos, ese podía considerarse como el primer pensamiento bueno. Admiraba su destreza, agilidad y don de mando. Se veía muy bien montado en esa escoba parando y resistiendo golpes, para después dirigirse a su equipo.

"-¡los buscadores se lanzan hacia la snitch¡la snitch puede que sea atrapada esta vez dando por finalizado el encuentro¿quien podrá atraparla?

A la voz de el comentarista, Cedric salio de su mente y se encontró con que todos miraban a los buscadores lanzarse por esa pelotita dorada, las miradas se fijaban en esos dos niños que se esforzaban por atraparla,… pero los negros de Cedric se centraron en Oliver y en como Marcus Flint, aprovechando la distracción de todos, se acercaba de manera peligrosa a un ultimo encuentro con Oliver. Cedric comprendió todo.

"-¡cuidado!

Era tarde, Marcus Flint ya habia lanzado la quaffle con una fuerza impresionante directamente al brazo derecho de Oliver, logrando su cometido… el cual no era anotar. Nadie mas que Cedric notó esta acción debido a que la snitch habia sido atrapada y el partido finalizaba a favor de el equipo de Oliver.

Solo al ver que los jugadores se acercaban a su capitán para felicitarse entre si, todos vieron como el niño daba muestras de caer de la escoba.

"-¡Cedric¿A dónde crees que vas? – el niño se habia levantado del asiento y comenzaba a correr.

"-¡tengo que ir con Oliver! – se escucho antes de que se perdiera de vista. Amos, aunque hubiera podido, no iba a detener a su hijo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

"-¡Oliver¡capitán! – Oliver sintio como alguien lo sujetaba antes de caer, sus fuerzas parecían que se habian ido.

"-es..toy bien,… Steve

"¿Qué estas bien¡por Dios, parece que tu brazo esta roto

"-no.. digas tonterías – todos rodearon a Oliver y bajaron poco a poco. Steve y Richard sujetaron cuidadosamente a Oliver mientras un medi-mago se acercaba agitado.

"-este niño necesita que lo cure pronto¡a un lado! – el hombre habia colocado a Oliver en una camilla - ¡aléjense todos!

Oliver veía borroso, producto del cansancio y dolor; parecia que las personas se apartaban para dejarle pasar.

"-¡necesita aire!

Ya no escuchaba quien hablaba o dejaba de hablar.

"-¡Oliver! – esa voz… le parecia conocida e intento abrir mas los ojos para distinguir a esa persona - ¡perdóname, Oliver es mi culpa¡por favor, resiste; yo estaré contigo!

Oliver sonrió; solo habia distinguido a alguien de ojos negros, ojos negros que lloraban y que parecían de verdad sentir su dolor.

"-mas te vale – dijo a esa persona de ojos negros, antes de perder el sentido.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Fin del capitulo dos. Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios para criticas, flames, felicitaciones y demás. Nos vemos al próximo capitulo! n.n_

**Reviews:**

**_Fallen Fan:_** Muchas gracias por decir que es divertido aunque me parece que este capi no lo es tanto n.nUUU pero los siguientes si tendran su humor. Que bueno que le gustara lo de las presentaciones, je, espere a ver el regalo que le dara Oliver a Cedric en la segunda sesion ñ.ñ Y no se preocupe, que yo actualizare cada semana nOn Espero tener otro review suyo n.n


	4. ¿Me Perdonas?

**Dime Que Me Amas**

**Por:**Presea Lancelot

**Capitulo 3.-** _**"¿Me Perdonas?"**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

.-Oliver

¿Dónde estaba?

.-Oliver

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo?

.-Oliver

¿Como habia llegado a ese estado?

.-Oliver, despierta, por favor

Ese era su nombre; ¿Quién lo llamaba con esa voz tan llena de pena?

.-reacciona, tienes que hacerlo

¿Por qué?... y aun así; esa voz tan llena de suplica, se notaba que estaba preocupado por el¿Quién seria?

.-perdóname; perdóname, por favor, Oliver

¿Perdonarle que?

.-vamos, abre los ojos

Claro que los iba a abrir, tenia que saber quien sujetaba su mano, quien lo llamaba, quien era la persona que ansiaba que el despertara. Estrecho la mano que le sostenía la suya.

.-¿Oliver?

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que distinguió fue una cara preocupada

.-que bueno que despiertas

Una sonrisa y unos ojos negros que se iluminaban por su… ?Ojos negros?

Cedric dio un respingo ante la manera tan repentina en que Oliver se incorporaba, dio un vistazo alrededor y luego posaba sus ojos en los suyos. Se estremeció, Wood se veía amenazador.

.-¿Qué se supone que haces tu aquí?

Buena pregunta. Pero Cedric se encontraba paralizado ante la repentina reacción y voz gélida.

.-te hice una pregunta

Cedric compuso su semblante.

.-yo… esperaba que te repusieras pues estaba muy preocupado por ti desde…

.-¿desde cuando? – Oliver sentía el enojo totalmente agolpado en las sienes- ¿acaso no decías, momentos antes del partido, que ojala y fuera golpeado? Pues felicidades¡tu deseo fue concedido!

.-o.. oye, si, pero…

.-¡nada! –el pelinegro se zafo de la mano de Cedric - ¡quiero que te retires y quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo!

.-¿Qué, no puedes hacerme eso sin antes escucharme pues

.-¡nada, no quiero volver a saber de ti; anda, ve a tu casa con tus tontos proyectos de vida y evita el tener que volver a hablarme¡me repugna tu sola presencia y voz!

.-¡yo solo estoy preocupado por ti!

.-¡si, como no!

.-¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?

.-¿Por qué no te largas de una vez? Estoy fastidiado de ti

.-¡bien, como gustes

.-¡bien, ya estuvieras

Cedric se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y salio con paso ofendido sin mirar atrás.

Oliver volvió a recostarse colocando su brazo sano en el rostro¡como le fastidiaba ese Diggory!

.-nosotros nos retiramos

.-si,… gracias por todo

Ni siquiera el volver a estar presente en una copa mundial hubiera logrado la reacción que en esos momentos Oliver tuvo. Se quito el brazo, volvió a levantarse y sus ojos se ensancharon, sorprendidos y temerosos, al ver como los Diggory se disponían a salir de su habitación y como sus padres los despedían con cierta cordialidad embarazosa. Lena deseo a Oliver pronta recuperación, era claro que Amos estaba muy molesto. En cuanto la puerta se cerro las miradas fueron mas intensas.

.-creo que tenemos que hablar seriamente, jovencito

Bueno, la manera de hablar de su padre no presagiaba nada bueno….

.-vamos, Cedric, ven a jugar

.-si, no seas aguafiestas

Cedric levanto la vista del libro que tenia en sus manos y los fijo en sus hermanos menores. Una pequeña de cabellos marrones y ojos chocolatosos, se acerco a el tomándole de la mano.

.-vamos, Cedric, deja de pensar en el desaire que te hizo el idiota de tu prometido y ven con nosotros

.-cierto, necesitas despejar tu mente; has estado así de reservado desde ese dia y ya ha pasado una semana

.-estoy bien, tengo que estudiar esto – Cedric mostró una sonrisa- vayan ustedes y diviértanse, tengo que escribir algo después – y antes de que sus hermanos siguieran con su discurso, volvió a su lectura

.-de acuerdo, de acuerdo –dijo el pequeño- vamos, April

.-vamos

April y June eran mellizos e inseparables; ambos admiraban y respetaban a su hermano mayor con cierta adoración al que jamás habian hecho presa de uno de sus muchos disparates ocultos bajo una actitud digna. Cuando se enteraron de que su hermano estaba comprometido se mantuvieron atentos a ver si el "dichoso" novio era merecedor del cariño de su hermano; obviamente, lo sucedido después del partido le habia valido a Oliver convertirse en uno de sus objetivos principales a vencer. Claro que de esto Cedric no tenia la menor idea.

.-tranquilo, June; según papá irán a cenar mañana por la noche a cenar y a la segunda entrega de regalos

.-oh, vamos, April – el niño puso una cara de inocencia fingida- ¿no trataras de arruinarle la noche a ese chico llamado Oliver, cierto?

.-como crees – la pequeña formo una traviesa sonrisa que su hermano compartió. Inmediatamente, comenzaron a jugar con una pelota y de rato en rato terminando los detalles de su plan.

Cedric vio a sus hermanos jugar totalmente felices; ya lejos de sus escrutadoras miradas podía dejar de fingir que leía el libro desde hacia ya una hora. Se froto los ojos con las manos y se recostó en esa silla.

Se sentía cansado, alicaído y decepcionado; Oliver se habia comportado muy mal con el, pues a pesar de lo que ya habia pasado entre ellos, no tenia que comportarse de manera tan grosera y cortante cuando se habia preocupado tanto por el; y es que lo que habia deseado antes era solo una tontería, algo del momento, no era algo para tomarse en serio o algo por el estilo; pero no, Oliver Wood habia hecho gala de su terquedad e insensatez y esta vez delante de los padres de ambos.

Y es que si Oliver hubiera tenido la delicadeza de escucharlo un momento o de no hacer tanto alboroto, el se hubiera disculpado y nada hubiera ocurrido; y eso no es todo, si su irracionalismo hubiera cesado cuando el trataba de decirle que no estaba solos nada malo hubiera pasado… para Oliver.

Pues Cedric se entero que el pequeño Wood habia sido castigado severamente, y que de hecho, aun no se le levantaba el castigo. Estuvieron a punto de suspender la cena del siguiente dia, pero las formalidades y tradiciones no debían ser pospuestas por un "chiquillo caprichoso" como lo habia denominado su padre. Suspiro. Eso y mas se merecía Oliver por ser como era; si…

Se mordió los labios. ¿En verdad Oliver tendría toda la culpa? Si; y tal vez era cierto que el tambien tenia pero solo una parte, no toda como ese engreído y era lo que se merecía por ser tan ególatra. Checo el reloj. Aun no tenia el regalo que debía darle a Oliver y debía prepararlo puesto que hasta el momento no sabia que era lo que tenia que darle.

Según la explicación de sus padres, este regalo era algo personal y que debía entregarse a solas con el y entonces tendría una oportunidad. Dio un golpe en una palma de sus manos como si al fin diera con el clavo.

.-claro¡es perfecto! Una gran oportunidad para demostrarle que yo tambien puedo hacer de las mías si se me place. ¡Ya vera!

Y entro corriendo, con singular alegría, a su habitación.

Oliver se encontraba refunfuñando, cruzado de brazos, en la biblioteca de su casa¡como detestaba estudiar! A el le gustaba jugar, correr, volar en su escoba, sentir el aire, respirar el dulce aroma de la libertad y practicar jugadas famosas; pero no, desde hacia una semana que estaba recluido en esa parte de su hogar, bajo so pena de suicidio desde el primer dia pero que su padre habia previsto asegurando su "bienestar" en ese lugar. Resoplo fastidiado. ¡Todo por culpa de Cedric Diggory!

Si ese tonto le hubiera advertido que sus padres estaban ahí no hubiera armado ese borlote y entonces no estaría castigado, por consecuencia, leyendo cosas inútiles, pensando en como torturar a Cedric en cuanto lo volviera a tener en frente y pesadillas en las que su escoba salía volando muy alto antes de que la pudiese agarrar porque un montón de libros con la cara de Cedric en la portada lo perseguía; esa pesadilla se habia repetido las ultimas tres noches.

Y lo peor, su padre parecía haberle retirado la palabra y solo lo hacia por casos de extrema urgencia; en esos dias solo le habia hablado una vez y era para recordarle que el dia de mañana los Diggory irían a su casa para la dichosa cena y en donde los prometidos se entregarían un regalo personal y mas si era muy apreciado. ¡Si, claro, como si fuera a regalarle algo al causante de toda su mala suerte desde que le habia conocido.

.-tonto Cedric Diggory –la pluma se quebró

.-de cómo sigas así tu castigo se alargara – respingo y dio media vuelta y su vista se topo con la de una niña de cabellos rubios y ojos claros le miraba impasible

¿Qué rayos haces espiándome, Valentina?

.-yo no te espío, yo solamente estoy aquí por ordenes, créeme que por gusto no es, idiotita

.-niña lastre

.-odioso

.-somormujo –la niña entorno los ojos

.-por eso estas castigado, por no respetar a los demás; me alegro que se dieran cuenta de lo grosero que eres y no sabes como ansío conocer a Cedric, le daré las gracias por librarme de tu presencia

.-pero que graciosa, insecto – ante la mención de ese odiado niño frunció el ceño- ¿Por qué no te casas con el si tanto te agrada su sola mención?

.-¡no seas imbécil, lo haría pero te recuerdo que yo tambien estoy comprometida

.-cierto, es una desgracia; si no, obligaría a mi padre que tu te casaras con ese tonto de Diggory

.-claro¿Cómo, si no te habla? –otro punto a favor de la niña. Oliver sabia que su hermana era gran contrincante.

.-ya no seas tan "sabelotodo" y dime que haces aquí, porque si solo vienes a fastidiarme no te creeré

.-¿Por qué no?

.-porque algo me dice que tu no planeas cosas tan insignificantes, hermanita –ante el tono de Oliver la chica sonrió para si misma. El tenia razón, por algo eran hermanos.

.-bueno, si; mi madre me mando decirte que tuvieras el regalo listo

.-la cena es hasta mañana –se volvió- así que no me fastidien con eso

.-¿lo tienes o no?

.-no diré que es porque es secreto

.-Oliver¿en que momento escogerás el regalo? –la niña se acerco a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido

.-¿Quién ha dicho eso?

.-no te hagas, te conozco lo suficiente, mas te vale tener el regalo disponible

Oliver arrumbo los pergaminos y libros.

.-no buscare nada porque no le regalare nada

.-¡Oliver!

.-pues ya sabes, ese niño tonto no me cae bien, no lo soporto y encima pretenden que YO me case con el, mis padres no se que les dio en la cabeza pero una cosa si te aseguro; ¡no le daré nada a ese Cedric Diggory!

La niña cubrió su boca son susto y sorpresa. Ninguno escucho como alguien los habia estado observando.

.-veo que sigues con lo mismo, Oliver y me parece que todo esto requiere de medidas extremas

Oliver y Valentina vieron como su padre salía a la luz con el semblante serio y una actitud que no lograban descifrar.

.-¿pa…padre?

Bien, a pesar de todo, su padre era uno de sus mejores amigos y le dolía fallarle ya dos veces.

.-acompáñame, Oliver; hablaremos en mi despacho

El ojiazul bajo de su banquillo y camino tras su padre con el semblante fúnebre, Valentina le deseo suerte con señas.

Las manos hábiles terminaron de envolver ese regalo y Cedric miro con satisfacción.

.-No esta mal – decía orgulloso y colocando el obsequio en su armario.

Habia batallado mucho en escoger que regalarle a Oliver pero al fin lo habia encontrado, y al mismo tiempo, habia pensado mas fríamente su situación y todo lo que habia sucedido llegando a una sola conclusión: el se disculparía solo si Oliver se disculpaba antes aceptando que lo habia sacado de sus casillas, y entonces el le excusaría sin rencor, así de facil, sin tantos rodeos. Pero solo si ESO ocurría.

.-pero es tan orgulloso –frunció el ceño y se acomodo en su cama- que no creo que se disculpe por su propia voluntad, así que creo que lo haremos sufrir un poco.

Pasaba la mano por sus cabellos por cuarta vez por simple reacción, con los ojos fijos en un punto muerto y la boca semi-abierta de asombro; aun resonaban en su mente todo lo que le habia dicho su padre durante mas de dos horas, y estaba seguro que su progenitor cumpliría con lo dicho. Le dolía y mucho, y todo por culpa de ese engreído hipócrita de…

.-Oliver¿puedo pasar?

.-claro – Oliver sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad completamente. Su hermana Valentina se sentaba a su lado.

.-¿es cierto lo que le dijo papá a mamá hace unos momentos?

.-¿acerca de que?

.-de… ti, de lo que hablaron tu y el

.-mas bien – Oliver bajo un poco la cabeza en señal melancólica- lo que el me dijo que haría

.-entonces¿es verdad?

.-claro que si –se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas- todo por una tontería, por decir la verdad, y es que ese niño es la causa de todos mis problemas

.-no digas eso, no creo que Cedric sea la fuente de tus males

.-¡no menciones su nombre!

.-¿Por qué no?

.-porque el solo oirlo me da una rabia intensa¡solo por su culpa estoy metido en esto!

.-eres muy injusto, Oliver – la niña arrugo la frente- desde que conociste a Cedric –Oliver solo apretó los puños- no has parado de decir que es un tonto, hipócrita y no se que mas

.-¡es la verdad!

.-pero jamás le has dado la oportunidad de que sea amable contigo

.-uy, si; -hizo aspavientos con los brazos- seguramente quiero la hipocresía de "ese"

.-no creo que sea tan hipócrita como dices

.-¡si lo es!

.-¿Cómo lo sabes¿lo has tratado?

.-no es necesario; con solo hablarle dos palabras cuando lo conocí supe como era

.-pues no lo creo, tu eres un irracional, hermanito pues no sabes lo que ocurrió en el partido

.-¿Qué partido?

.-ese donde te accidentaste

.-ah¿Qué ocurrió además de mi lesión y que el equipo ganó?

Valentina elevo una ceja tratando de ver si su hermano era tan imbécil como para no saber todo lo que Cedric habia hecho y mostrado cuando vio a Oliver inconsciente. ¿Seria posible?

.-no lo puedo creer, pero al menos debes saber mas de el

.-¿a que te refieres, no entiendo nada de lo que dices

De acuerdo, su hermano si era muuy lento, se acomodo en la cama de Oliver y se cruzo de brazos.

.-además, Valentina; en lugar de estar metiéndote en lo que no te importa deberías preocuparte por tu compromiso, solo quiero que estés en mi lugar para que veas lo que siento

.-pronto lo estaré, no te preocupes y estoy segura que lo manejare mucho mejor que tu, hermanito

.-¿con quien?

.-con un Diggory¿Quién mas?

.-¿Cedric? – Oliver volteo rápidamente ante la idea de que su hermana fuera la prometida de… ¿Qué le importaba? Asi era mas facil de librarse el hipócrita y su hermana viera la calaña de Cedric.

.-¡claro que no! – Valentina abrió los ojos- de su hermano

.-¿tiene hermanos?

Valentina rolo los ojos

.-si, dos, uno y una

.-¿gemelos?

.-así es; ella se llama April y el se llama June

.-un momento¿los conoces o como sabes de ellos?

Valentina se sonrió misteriosamente.

.-eso no te interesa, hermanito, pero si te aseguro que me llevare de maravillas con June – y cerro los ojos con vigorosa afirmación

.-o con April… - Oliver dio una risita burlona y Valentina le arrojo un cojín

.-¡pero que gracioso!

.-¿Qué? – contestó divertido quitándose el cojín- todo puede pasar

.-ya te dije, yo se que funcionara lo mío con June

.-si, bueno; como sea…

.-pero volviendo a nuestro asunto.. – Valentina tomo un poco de su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con el - ¿en serio no sabes nada de nada de Cedric?

.-y dale con eso; a ver¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que si se o no se cosas de ese tonto? – Oliver noto una extraña sonrisa en su hermana- ¿Valentina?

.-si, bueno – la niña hizo un ademán de arrogancia- entonces tu no sabes que Cedric…

Lo que quedaba de dia paso rápidamente, así como la tarde, y a las siete llegaron los Diggory a la residencia Wood.

Los amigos se trataron con naturalidad entre ellos pero con sus hijos se habian mostrado sospechosos y algo incómodos. Los hermanos de ambos niños, como de costumbre, no se encontraban, así que de rato pasaron a la mesa en un inusual silencio entre todos los comensales y los niños comenzaban a preocuparse de veras, Cedric mas que Oliver pues no entendía tanta seriedad y misterio.

Y llego el momento, los padres mandaron a los niños a la habitación de Oliver para que se hicieran mutua entrega de los regalos, solo que a diferencia de la ultima vez, no hubo comentarios y solo una que otra débil y muy forzada sonrisa por parte de las madres.

Cedric siguió a Oliver por una alta escalera y, sin darse cuenta, ya estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación. En cuanto entro se dio cuenta que se notaba que esa era la habitación de Oliver. Afiches, banderas, figurillas, cuadros, y muchas cosas mas llenas de varios equipos de quidditch, quaffles autografiadas, algunos pergaminos regados y otros estrujados que casi caían de un cestito; no pudo evitar que le agradase esa habitación llena de tanto colorido.

Ambos se mantenían en pie, Cedric junto a la puerta y Oliver sentado en un banquillo dándole vueltas a una quaffle, ninguno parecia querer decir algo, parecia que esperaban que el otro comenzara. Pasaron diez minutos así.

.-¿y bien?

Cedric fue el primero en hablar

.-¿bien que?

.-¿no tienes nada que decir?

Oliver la pensó mucho antes de contestar y Cedric noto que se habia puesto mas serio que antes. No noto una extraña palidez en el ojiazul.

.-¿me disculpas?

Cedric comenzó a balancearse junto con el paquete que tenía en manos, bajo la cabeza y sonrió.

.-¿de que hablas?

Oliver hizo un extraño ruido.

.-de lo mal que me comporte

Cedric se dio cuenta que lo habia dicho tan bajo que si no fuera por el silencio reinante y concentración no lo hubiera escuchado.

.-¿perdón? Es que no te oi; ¿podrías decirlo un poco mas fuerte?

Cedric parecia mas y mas divertido ante la situación. Oliver parecia mas pálido y nervioso.

.-que si por favor… - Oliver vio que Cedric colocaba una mano en su oreja. Entendió el mensaje elevando el tono de voz- discúlpame, Oliver por lo que paso el otro dia – y se acerco a el mostrándole un ligero paquete envuelto en un papel color rubí

.-ah, eso – el castaño tomo lo que Oliver le ofrecía y lo observo con detenimiento.

.-si

.-bueno – Cedric levanto la vista y sonrió. Oliver parecia respirar un poco mejor

.-y quería decirte que…

.-¡claro que no te disculpo!

Como ambos habian hablado al mismo tiempo, Oliver se sorprendió muchísimo ante la exclamación de el castaño y el repentino cambio en su mirada.

.-¿Qué?

.-lo que escuchaste, Word, no te disculpo lo que me has dicho, no te perdono todo desde que te conocí – Cedric comenzaba a decir lo que habia planeado el dia anterior- ¡has sido un grosero, un grandísimo pelmazo y no mereces que te disculpe!

.-te pedí sinceras disculpas

.-¡eso no es cierto, tu haces todo esto porque no tenias alternativa, porque tu padre se enojo contigo porque al fin vio como eres en realidad, y no conviene que en el trato me trates así

.-¿Qué has dicho? – Oliver pestañeaba confundido, tembloroso y mas exangüe que nunca

.-ya me escuchaste; no sabes lo que he ansiado para decirte esto, para decirte la verdad¿no me soportas, pues bien, yo no te tolero en lo mas mínimo y ya me canse de fingir educación ante ti¡no mas amabilidad para un cavernícola desconsiderado como tu, yo no soy la burla de nadie!

.-¿es tu ultima palabra?

.-¡claro que si, te detesto mas de lo que tu a mi y es lo que te venia a decir

.-pero,… ¿y nuestros padres?

.-¡que se las arreglen, yo no quiero volver a saber de ti¡hasta nunca, Oliver Wood! – y abrió la puerta

.-¡espera! – Cedric volteo y esta vez era Oliver quien mantenía el rostro bajo- bien, veo que al fin has dicho lo que sientes, lo que tu verdaderamente piensas – Cedric lo miro con superioridad- y no sabes la lastima que me das – Oliver levanto el rostro y este mostraba una expresión que asusto increíblemente a Cedric- fíjate bien la fecha de hoy Cedric Diggory, mírala bien porque hoy es el dia en que diste a conocer, en donde al fin conocí a tu verdadero yo – a cada palabra imprimía un sentimiento que el castaño no habia conocido jamás- y créeme, te doy mi palabra que siempre tendré en cuenta lo que hoy he conocido. Hasta nunca, Cedric Diggory

bien – y Cedric salio con aires dignos y sonrisa satisfecha, llego hasta sus padres quienes le recibieron y se sentó junto a ellos. Oliver bajo momentos después aparentemente tranquilo y meditabundo. Los adultos lo atribuyeron al asunto de lo que le habia hablado Michael.

Lo que quedaba de la velada hablaron los padres de cosas vanas tomando un delicioso postre y concluido esto, los Diggory se marcharon quedándose a ver dentro de dos dias. Al llegar Cedric a su habitación, disponiéndose a cambiar de ropa, noto su túnica demasiado abultada, vació los bolsillos y se encontró con el regalo que Oliver le habia entregado y el paquete que se suponía que le entregaría.

.-bah –se congio de hombros- por la tensión se me olvido, pero tenia que cobrármelas por todas las que me ha hecho – suspiró – creo que me pase un poco, me disculpare mucho pasado mañana y le entregare el regalo que le iba a dar

Termino de vestirse y se acostó pensando en una y mil cosas, y de entre todas, que si le debía una disculpa a Oliver.

Una semana habia pasado desde entonces y Cedric se encontraba algo pensativo, sus padres no lo habian llevado a la reunión que habian tenido con los Wood dos dias después de la segunda reunión oficial del compromiso y tampoco habian vuelto a mencionar nada acerca de ese tema; eso le extrañaba pues antes en su casa no habia otro tema, Cedric no entendía. Pero lo que mas le preocupaba, era que no habia podido hablar con Oliver aun para pedir disculpas y entregar su regalo; regalo que llevaba consigo a todas partes por si tenia la oportunidad de verlo o ir visitarlo, pero nada; la oportunidad parecia no llegar.

.-buenos dias, Cedric

.-buenos dias

Casi olvidaba que no estaba en su casa y si en un lugar en la que requería mucha concentración.

.-ya Oliver, sal de mi cabeza – pero Oliver parecia no irse pues los remordimientos aun le seguían

.-¡preciosa!

Unos chiflidos comenzaron a escucharse, saludos o diversos murmullos, Cedric busco con la mirada y se encontró con una chica de cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta que se dirigía a el.

.-buenos dias, Valentina¿otra vez causando furor?

.-buenos dias, Cedric – la niña saludaba a otros compañeros con delicados gestos de manos- ¿Qué quieres? Una que es irresistible

.-eres imposible, imagina cuando crezcas – dijo riendo. Ambos comenzaron a caminar - ¿y como has estado?

.-pues mejor que tu al parecer – la niña sonrió traviesa- ¿sabias que tienes cara de no haber estado durmiendo las ultimas noches?

.-no he podido dormir las ultimas noches

.-¿Por qué?

.-ahm…por cosas sin insignificancia

.-no me digas, culpa de mi hermano – Cedric tuvo un sobresalto

.-claro que no

.-si, claro; desde que conociste a mi hermano te has estado comportando de una manera muy extraña

.-es que... tu hermano…

.-vale, no te preocupes, yo se como es mi hermano¿sabias que si no es por mi ni se entera que juegas quidditch? – Cedric meneo la cabeza

.-tu hermano no sabe ver lo que hay en las personas

.-lo se, por eso le dije que jugabas y a mi me debes el fabuloso regalo que te dio – Cedric enrojeció. Aun no habia abierto el regalo

.-oh, gracias – contesto distraídamente para disimular

.-claro, no sabe como es que lo se

.-eres tremenda – Cedric se relajo - ¿no le dijiste que estabamos en el mismo equipo de quidditch?

.-no, que lo descubra solo – Cedric soltó una risa – ya imagino la cara que pondrá

.-¡quiero verla¿vendrá a el partido de el próximo sábado? – la niña detuvo su marcha con un cambio radical - ¿Qué sucede? – Cedric tambien se detuvo y la miro preocupado. Valentina estaba aturdida.

.-¿Qué dijiste?

.-¿no vendrá aunque eres su hermana y jugaras? Si que es desconsiderado tu…

.-no, no, Cedric¿te sientes bien? – el castaño no entendió

.-claro que si, oye¿Por qué me miras así?

.-tu… ¿no te dijo nada Oliver o tus padres?

.-¿acerca de que?

.-pe..pe.. – Valentina comenzaba a ponerse mas y mas alterada- pero.. el… el… ¡el me prometió que te lo diría, primero se disculparía y luego te diría todo¿porque no te dijo nada?

Ahora era Cedric el desconcertado

.-¿se disculparía? El… el me…

.-¡si, Cedric, si! – Valentina se estrujo las manos y sujeto los hombros de Cedric dándose cuenta que su amigo no razonaba nada- Cedric¡oh, Dios mío, Cedric!

.-¿Qué… sucede?

.-Cedric, mi hermano se marcho del país dos dias después de la reunión oficial, el estará alli no se cuanto tiempo

El castaño abrió mucho los ojos

.-estas.. bromeando… ¿verdad? – Cedric sentía que la respiración le fallaba¡eso no podía ser verdad! – por favor, dime que estas bromeando¡dime que estas bromeando!

.-no, Cedric, no estoy bromeando, mi hermano se fue y no se cuando volverá; por eso el regalo que te dio, por eso me dijo que se disculparía contigo y hablaría de muchas cosas, no se porque no lo hizo.

Un rayo no hubiera hecho mas efecto que lo escuchado en labios de Valentina. Cedric se safó de las manos que lo sujetaban y salió corriendo, arrollando compañeros o empujando a mayores, no le importaba. Fue a una chimenea especial y se comunico a su hogar parta que fueran por el. Cuando sus padres llegaron, Cedric estaba espantado y al llegar a su casa comenzó a pedir explicaciones acerca de si era verdad lo que Valentina le habia dicho. Amos le explico todo y Lena sintio conmovido su corazón ante la conmoción que su hijo habia sufrido.

Cedric fue a su habitación con la mente llena de ideas locas y el corazón pleno de remordimientos¡Oliver se habia disculpado sinceramente y el se habia burlado, y lo que era peor… ¡Oliver estaba fuera del país, busco rápidamente, entre sus cosas, el regalo que Oliver le habia entregado, lo abrió desesperado y se encontró con unas guanteletas café y firmadas por Lance Lawrence, un famoso cazador de E.U.A, el mejor del mundo. Las apretó contra si con frenesí y comenzó a llorar, era, por el momento, lo único que material que le quedaba de ese niño llamado Oliver Wood.

.-miau

El maullido lo hizo buscar de donde provenía el ruido y un ya conocido gatito color gris salto hacia su regazo ronroneando. Cedric lloro mas; cierto, el gatito tambien se lo habia regalado Oliver y lo abrazo tambien. Se sentía mal, Oliver se habia ido llevándose una mala imagen de el. Por su orgullo. Por sus deseos de venganza. ¡Que estúpido habia sido, por su tontería jamás podría disculparse.

.-pero eso se acabo…¿algún dia sabrás la verdad y llegaras a perdonarme, Oliver? – bajo nuevamente la cabeza.

Claro que si, buscaría la forma de seguirlo, de estar junto a el para decirle la verdad y lograr hacerse perdonar, prometiéndose a si mismo derribar ese tonto orgullo y egoísmo que le habia hecho perder, tal vez, un amigo.

.-lo juro

Pero mientras;… mientras se entregaría su llanto y dolor pues lo necesitaba.

Fin del tercer capitulo.

En compensación por la tardanza, aquí un mega-capi (respecto a lo que he publicado u.u) que se suponía serian dos. El que sigue ya, veremos las cosas en Hogwarts y ahora si, con la actualización en una semana, hasta pronto, muchas disculpas y ojala y me dejen sus comentarios T.T

Por cierto, gracias por el rev, chica n.n no me grabe tu nick pq justo cuando me lo mandaste actualizaba T.TU gracia spor leer, espero y sigas con el y me dejes un rev a ver que tal YOY


End file.
